Luigi
Luigi is Bviomario's brother and dearest friend. Luigi is always ready to help Bviomario. Arrival of ShadowMario Luigi arrived during the period ShadowMario was planning to take over Mushroom Kingdom and Clone wanted to kill Bviomario. Luigi arrived at the castle and met Cursor. He then has to flee from Clone, who challenges Bviomario to a sliding duel. Luigi hides in the garden, where the Boo's attack him. Luigi defeats them, but gets captured by ShadowMario, who sees Luigi as the perfect weapon to use against Bviomario. Luigi wakes up in the Ghost House and, after searching trough the house, defeats Big Boo. He then goes to the basement where he enters Bowser's Lava Fortress. Luigi then gets attacked by Bowser, but manages to defeat him. ShadowMario then attacks him, but defeats Luigi and hypnotizes him. Luigi VS Bviomario Luigi is not seen anymore until Bviomario and his friends attack Shadow Kingdom. ShadowMario uses Luigi to fight Bviomario. He loses and ShadowMario seemingly kills him, unaware that Cursor teleports him to the castle. Bviomario transforms into Superstar Bviomario. Luigi wakes up in the castle and meets Bviomario's friends during the 2 weeks of training. Luigi enters the Tournament and loses against Bviomario. Master Hand Luigi later helps saving Bviomario from ShadowMario by telling SuperMarioFan224 and Pixllewis that Bowser knows ShadowMario's lair. Luigi later helps collecting the Wishing Stars to wish for Bviomario's Star Power back to him. He then gets the position of leader when Bviomario leaves for Star Heaven. Metal Mario's Assault Luigi is the first and only one to notice Metal Mario's meteorite and tells Toad. When he sees Light Mario (Metal in disguise) he follows him and discovers his identity, but can't stop him from wishing Eternal Power. Luigi then battles him, but loses and gets locked away together with Cursor. They later make an attempt to escape and get transferred to Metal's lair. Later, they see Bviomario but Luigi gets transported to the Underworld, where he battles Master Hand and wins, unlocking his Star Power. He sees Bviomario can't win and fuses with him to become Superstar Bros. and beat Metal Mario. He then celebrates with the others. Dark Mario Luigi is also the first and only one to notice the meteorites of King Mettio's army and makes up a plan to defeat them. They are winning, but get tired after defeating thousands of them and get saved by Metal Mario, who explains everything. They then have to flee from King Mettio, who found them. Luigi and the rest go to ShadowMario's old lair, but get attacked by Dark Bviomario. Masterslam132 then 'saves them'. Luigi and the others then enter Star Heaven to get Dark Bviomario back to normal, but fail and get rescued by SuperLuigi6968 and Mypokefreak. Luigi then says his plan: he wants to use ShadowMario's and Clone's ship, which they used to come to the Mushroom Kingdom, and attack Dark Mario. Clone interferes, saying they can't without the right tools. Bvioluigi then walks in, saying he has the tools they need. Luigi then starts to repair the ship with his friends, while Clone starts working on Luigi's plan B. Some time later, the ship is finished and ready to attack, as well as Clone's project. They then set off to Rainbow Ride to attack Dark Mario. Luigi battles Dark Bviomario again, but loses. Luigi is the first to notice that something's wrong when Light Mario and Metal died. Luigi and Bviomario left the castle together after Dark Mario's demise. The Dark Wishing Stars After one year of absence, Bviomario and Luigi return, seeing the land being glitched. Luigi plans to use Cursor to wish all back to normal, but Cursor is evil now and makes the thirteen DarkWishStar Mario's. Luigi is set up against DarkWishStar4. He witnesses Bviomario's death at the hands of DarkWishStar1. Luigi attacks him, but almost dies. Luigi later fuses with Mystic Star Mario, but this creates Migi. They then try again as Superstars and have Superstar Bros. reborn, but he can't defeat OmegaDarkWishStar1's power and defuses. When Bviomario seemingly died again, Luigi notices his presence and tries to stall some time. This works, resulting into Bviomario killing OmegaDarkWishStar1. Luigi then sadly says farewell to Bviomario, who joins Cursor when he leaves forever to the afterworld. Prince of Metallians Luigi is the first to hear the news of Metal's origin as a prince, other than Metal himself. Luigi insists a vacation at Metal's planet, to which he agrees. He is later seen during the ceremony, feasting with the others, until they are captured by Metal's guards. They are freed by Clona and ShadowMario, and steal a ship to fly back to Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, alot is already destroyed, and Master Hand's army is fighting against the Metallians. Luigi witnesses Bevio's and Metal's battle, and Clone's death. He is at the funeral, being the last one to speak. Afterwards, he and Bevio return home, after the group splits up to restore Mushroom Kingdom, with the exception of ShadowMario, who falls into a depression. 100 Years after Luigi is mentioned numerous times during the special, and apperas at the end, when all Characters appear.